Earth
Earth (alternate names include Terra, Sol III, Tellus etc) is the third planet of the Sol system. The planet is nearly 5 billion years old and is located within the Milky Way Galaxy. Entities like Demons can manifest on Earth via possession in the use of vessels. Others can appear physically by assuming human form. History Prehistory Around 4.6 billion BCE, the earth was formed around a Racnoss spacecraft which carried the last of their ancient race. The craft drew in surrounding asteroids and shaped them into a planetary body. Native life eventually developed due to the explosion of a Jagaroth spaceship circa 400 million BCE. Some time after it's creation, an Alien species known as the Elder Things arrived on Earth, landing in the Antarctic Ocean. They built huge cities, both underwater and on dry land. The Elder Things created the proto-shoggoth, which in turn produced other creatures that acted as servitors and food. At some point after this, another race known as the Great Old Ones arrived on Earth. Members of note being Cthulhu, Hastur and Dagon. The Great Old Ones and Elder Things entered into a series of wars during which time the Deep Ones entered the service of Cthulhu, helping him build his city, R'lyeh. Some time after however, the city of R'lyeh sunk beneath the waves of the Pacific Ocean. At this same point in time a species of creatures with an innate connection to element-based supernatural powers exist on Earth. This species is, in modern terms, referred to as Pokémon. Most Pokémon physically resemble animals, though some resemble machines, ghosts, fungi, or plants with animal-like facial and other features. At the end of the Cretaceous period, a time-traveling freighter collided with the planet Earth. This mass extinction event resulted in the death of many reptilian lifeforms and many Pokémon with the exception of Relicanth. One of the surviving lifeforms belonged to the genus Hadrosaur, which evolved into the Voth. The Voth eventually left Earth, leaving no apparent trace of their civilization, and colonized a world in the Delta Quadrant. In this period of time there was an oddly large amount of Alien activity on Earth, examples include a Xylok meteorite falling to Earth and a Saucer crashing to Earth forming the valley of Gravity Falls and an alien named Gazoo uplifting a small number of Homo Erectus' for an experiment, aiding these intelligent Cavemen in building technology analogous to the 20th Century. Many light-years away from Earth, the robotic inhabitants of the planet Cybertron were at war. The two factions being the Autobots and Decepticons. As the War progressed, Cybertron suffered a major energy crisis shortage, causing Autobot leader Optimus Prime to lead an expedition to Earth. Once the Autobots arrived, they entered stasis. As the last Ice Age occurs, the Elder Things flee deep within the Earth, leading to the collapse of their civilization. Around a hundred thousand years after, two races evolved: the Children of the Forest and the Humans respectively. Early Humanity As modern humanity evolved, the Gods took a special interest in them. Many Pantheons choosing champions to lead worship of their Divine Pantheon on Earth. Typically two, a male and female. The Elohim chose Adam and Lilith, though the latter soon chose to leave the servitude of the Gods as she refused to be subjugated. The Æsir chose Askr and Embla etc. It was eventually decided that the best way for humans to show their devotion to them was through sacrifices. When the Gods made this decree, the Titan, Prometheus stood ready to aid humanity. He butchered an animal and divided it into piles, the bones and fat formed one of them, the good meat wrapped in the hide of the animal, the other. The Gods vowed that they would abide by the choice of sacrifice he made now. The Gods chose the tasty looking pile of bones but were angered at the deception, now unable to take back their vow. From that point on, the Gods would get the fat and the bones from a sacrificed animal. The humans were entitled to the meat and the hide. Still enraged over Prometheus' trickery, Zeus stole the gift of fire from humanity. Mankind suffered greatly without fire and Prometheus traveled to Olympus to reclaim fire for his beloved mankind. This, of course, angered Zeus even further and so he devised a plan. First, He imprisoned Prometheus, ordering Hermes to tie Prometheus to a mountain with a giant eagle coming every day to eat his liver. As an immortal, Prometheus' liver grew back over night so his torment was endless. Before Prometheus was taken prisoner, however, he told his brother Epimetheus never to accept a gift from Zeus, as Zeus' wrath would undoubtedly also extend to the mortals. The Evil of Melkor Soon after judgement fell on Prometheus, the Ainur entered the world. The Vala Aulë forged great towers, one in the furthest north, and another in the deepest south. The Ainur lived in the middle, at the island of Almaren. However, the Ainur, Melkor rebelled against the other Valar (the fifteen Ainur who first arrived on Earth,) setting himself against the others. Whenever the Valar worked to better the world, Melkor disrupted their efforts. For a long while, Melkor fought alone against the might of all the other Valar and Maiar and he long held the upper hand. Fortunately, the mighty Valar Tulkas eventually descended to Earth and his strength tipped the balance in favor of the Valar. Melkor fled before him and left Earth for a time. Trivia * Category:Locations Category:Planets